1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for searching a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) in a portable terminal, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for searching for a WLAN in a portable terminal, for previously storing cellular network information on a position at which a WLAN exists, thereby reducing the number of times of search for the WLAN.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as dual mode portable terminals supporting a handover of voice and data session between a cellular network and a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) have come into existence, research thereon is making progress.
In a conventional dual mode portable terminal, a WLAN module is periodically driven and a search for an accessible WLAN is conducted to use a service over the WLAN. However, such a method has a drawback in that unnecessary power consumption increases, because the terminal enables a WLAN module and searches for a WLAN. Accordingly, research and development has been made for a conventional method for connecting to a WLAN while reducing the power consumption. For example, there is a method in which WLAN information is added to a System Information Block (SIB) and broadcasted in a cellular network, and a portable terminal searches for a WLAN using the broadcasted WLAN information included in the SIB and connects to the WLAN. However, the method for connecting to a WLAN using the SIB has a drawback in that a network state should be modified to collect and manage WLAN information to be added to the SIB.
Accordingly, a method for searching for a WLAN is required, for preventing unnecessary power consumption of the portable without having an influence on a state of the network.